1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and, more particularly, to an advanced design of gray rod control assemblies (GRCAs).
2. Background Information
The power produced by the reactor of a nuclear power plant is generally controlled by raising or lowering control rod assemblies within the reactor core, and the change in reactor power output required in order to accommodate a change in the demand for electrical output from the electrical power plant is commonly referred to as load follow. As described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,236, load follow presents many operating issues. For instance, in a pressurized water reactor (PWR) during load follow, reactivity must be controlled and axial power distribution changes in the core in response to the power level change, must be addressed.
The fuel assemblies of modern reactor cores typically employ two types of rod control assemblies to control reactivity, rod cluster control assemblies (RCCAs) and gray rod control assemblies (GRCAs). Both consist of a plurality of neutron-absorbing rods fastened at their top ends to a common hub or spider assembly. The body of the rods generally comprises a stainless steel tube which encapsulates a neutron-absorbing material, such as a silver-indium-cadmium absorber material, and the rods are slid within tubular guide thimble tubes of the fuel assembly with a control drive mechanism near the top of the spider assembly operating to control the movement of the rods within the thimble tubes. In this manner, the controlled insertion and extraction of the rods generally controls the rate of reactor power produced.
Typically, GRCAs are used in load follow maneuvering because they comprise reduced worth control rods, commonly referred to in the art as “gray” rods. Gray rods are known to provide a mechanical shim (MSHIM) reactivity mechanism as opposed to a chemical shim, which requires changing the concentration of soluble boron in the reactor coolant. Thus, the use of gray rods minimizes the need for processing the primary reactor coolant on a daily basis and, therefore, greatly simplifies operations. More specifically, existing GRCA designs typically consist of 24 rodlets fastened at their top ends to the spider. Of the 24 rodlets within the cluster, only four rods are absorber rods, and the neutron-absorber material encapsulated within the absorber rods typically consists of about 85% silver, about 10% indium, and about 5% cadmium. Such a design poses several disadvantages.
Among the disadvantages of known GRCA designs, is the fact that indium and cadmium have relatively large neutron cross-sections, which result in their depletion over a relatively short period of time. As a result, the rod worth of such GRCA design is reduced to about 80% of its initial value within about five years, or three 18-month fuel cycles, and continued decrease in the rod worth results in the GRCAs becoming ineffective in controlling the reactor during load follow. This undesirably leads to frequent GRCA replacement. A second disadvantage relates to changes in the local rod power for fuel rods which are adjacent to the four guide thimbles that contain the absorber rods. Specifically, because the absorber material is localized to four rodlets, a rapid change in power, commonly referred to as the delta-power of the fuel rods, occurs, for example, during a rod pull. A rod pull is the process of extracting the GRCA from the fuel assembly, and in known GRCA designs it results in a delta-power spike. Specifically, with the relatively large amount of absorber material confined to only four rods, a significant amount of heat is generated within those rods during such conditions (e.g., rod pull) of high local power density. This can cause bulk boiling, silver-swelling, and related disadvantages. Silver-swelling, which has been a longstanding problem in the industry for many years, frequently occurs because, although silver depletes slower than cadmium and indium, it also has the highest fluence, or absorption, of the three absorber materials, thus making it most susceptible to excessive heating and swelling. Too much swelling of the absorber can result in the absorber contacting and potentially cracking the cladding surrounding it.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in GRCAs for nuclear reactors.